The Day Before You
by MadBlossomingPrincess
Summary: Two friends meet the Host Club due to family connections to the Ootori's, and after discovering Haruhi is a girl, decide she and Tamaki are a perfect match! Host Club is enlisted to get them together, but what happens when the matchmakers fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone reading this! It's really really really late when I'm typing this… or early, depending on your view… I haven't slept in about 24 hours and it's around 4 am… so if there are any typos or mistakes, please tell me! Enjoy!

* * *

_The Day Before You_

**Chapter One**

It was a normal day at the Host Club. Kyoya was doing whatever it was he normally did on his computer, the twins were doing twin-cest for the customers, and Tamaki was following Haruhi, while Mori watched Hunny-sempai eat his cake. All was right in the world.

Haruhi walked past Hunny-sempai's table in an attempt to get away from the persistent Tamaki. "Haru-chan!" Hunny-sempai screeched with the utmost cuteness, holding his trademark stuffed bunny, Bun-Bun. "Would you like some cake?"

Haruhi paused shortly in her flee attempt. "I'm sorry sempai, I don't really…"

"There's strawberry!"

Silence. Then, "I guess I could take a break." As Haruhi sat, Tamaki followed until he stood right behind her.

"Haruhi, don't you want to share your cake with your daddy?" He asked hopefully.

"Not really." Haruhi took a bite of the cake. "You're not my daddy anyways." Tamaki curled into a corner, mumbling to himself as Haruhi continued to devour the cake. After a short while, he glanced over to see Haruhi purposely take a bite of the cake, while looking at him smugly.

The twins let out an amused laugh. Kyoya glanced up from the computer. By now, all the costumers were long gone, so he didn't care about the noise, but now Tamaki had run over and started yelling at **him.**

"Mom! Our precious, innocent daughter's been hanging around the twins too much!" Tamaki wailed in despair.

"And what do you expect me to do about it?" Kyoya asked calmly, looking back at his computer. It was just more Haruhi-Twin drama, and he had other more important business to attend to.

Tamaki's tearful rant to Kyoya was disturbed by the twins. "Hey Haruhi, you still coming to our house on Sunday?" Kaoru asked, bringing Tamaki's attention back to them.

"I wasn't aware that I was ever going," Haruhi replied easily, with a bit of confusion in her tone.

"Of course you are!" Hikaru beamed mischievously. "You said you'd come when we came over yesterday!"

"What? You **made** me say that, just to get you away from my house! You were attracting attention from all the neighbors and it was **ten** at night!"

"How dare you! You're stalking my little girl!" Tamaki pulled Haruhi into a tight embrace. "Don't you worry Haruhi; Daddy will always be here to protect you from those evil twins!"

"But Boss, our mom was gonna use Haruhi as a model," Hikaru said mischievously, with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Her new dresses came in and we all agreed we wanted to use Haruhi for the model!" Kaoru added.

The Theatre of Tamaki's Mind began to play, featuring Haruhi in an assortment of frilly and girly dresses, frolicking through a field of sunflowers and posies.

"_Hurry up Sempai, you'll never catch me!" Haruhi giggled girlishly, skipping a little._

"_Ah, my sweet, darling Haruhi!" Tamaki raced to catch up._

"_Sempai?"_

"_Yes my darling daughter?"_ Tamaki was still in the Theatre, imagining him catching up to Haruhi, and pulling her into a strong hug.

"Sempai, you can let go of me now." Haruhi waited patiently and unemotionally for Tamaki to let go. No one was really surprised to see him back off of her, his face as red as a tomato. "I have to get to the supermarket. There's a good sale on miso today I don't want to miss."

"Haruhi, before you go." Kyoya stopped her and gave her a smile on the Shadow King could be capable of. It was a smile that made Haruhi fear for her life… or worse, the status of her debt.

"The daughter of one of my father's closest business associates will be in your class starting tomorrow. Make sure she remains happy. If I find out she has one complaint about the way the Host Club members have treated her, your debt will double," Kyoya continued, never once letting his smirk fall.

_Double? My debt…doubled? _The mere idea of her debt doubling was all Haruhi could think about, and she was stunned as she walked silently out of the door.

"Tamaki, there's also one of our business associates children in our class," Kyoya noted. "If you ruin this, you'll be wearing a fundoshi (the things that sumo wrestlers wear) for the next month."

Tamaki shivered in fear. Kyoya was more than capable of carrying out the threat, and he wouldn't be afraid to actually do it to him.

"Kyo-chan?" Hunny-sempai came up to Kyoya and Tamaki eagerly. "Do you think we will be able to meet them?" Mori hung over Hunny-sempai like a statue, strong and silent, but also conveying a definite interest.

"If they become customers, I don't see why not," Kyoya replied.

They all hung around for a little while, and left the room, all of them at different times. A maid would come and clean the room anyways overnight_, _so they left the mess behind without a thought.

In fact, to be honest, most of their thoughts were about the new arrivals, and how best to not make them angry, otherwise Kyoya could make their year, no, all of high school, a living hell…

* * *

Whoo hoo! First chapter is up at last! This is my first fan fiction ever, so if you think it sucks, or needs work, tell me in a review so I can work on it! Thanks! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two is here as well! This one introduces the OCs, and shows some of their characteristics and reactions from some of the Host Club. Once again, it's early, so please, if there are any typos or mistakes, feel free to tell me so I can fix it!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

A girl stood in front of the classroom, smiling confidently, glancing around the classroom with bright brown eyes. There he was, the one reason she had been sent to this school, instead of Roberia. She shuddered at the thought of going to yet **another** girl's school and instead focused her thoughts on the boy.

Kyoya Ootori. He was the third son, so he could never inherit, unless some miracle happened and he did, she mused. But all the reports that she had made and read said that he was highly capable, with the analytical abilities that put his brothers to shame. He was the vice-president of the Host Club the school director's son had formed.

Tamaki Suoh. As far as she could tell, he hadn't arrived. She was sure she would have noticed a blond in this room, especially one with purple eyes. A harmless flirt,she had already concluded, but kind. In fact, the only flaw he had that her research had brought up was his parentage, which quite frankly, she couldn't care less about.

The teacher still hadn't arrived yet, so she waited casually by the desk. She was still there when Tamaki arrived, easily recognized by his hair, not to mention all the girls, not just his fan girls, squealing.

"Good morning Tamaki!" The girls chorused.

"Good morning ladies!" Tamaki replied easily and cheerfully. "What a beautiful garden to see when I walk in this morning!" The girls all squealed again, and many of them swooned into another's arms.

The girl chuckled at the reaction. _He really is a flirt… it's not too hard to see why he's the number one host._

Tamaki noticed her and sent one of the easily charming smiles her way. "But you, my lady, in this garden you are a perfect rose."

_He's also completely sincere._ "Do you always flirt before you find out a girl's name?" she teased lightly, tossing her medium length reddish-brown hair out of her eyes.

"My apologies my lady," Tamaki bent into a small and respectful bow. "My name is Tamaki Suoh. And yours?"

"Akira Asato," she replied, grinning broadly. Tamaki was both cute and charming, but definitely not her type. Akira was more attracted to the smart, stoic, and mysteriously dark boys, and of course, being good looking never hurt. Therefore, that being the case, entertaining the idea of a flirtation with Tamaki was harmless.

_Kimiko would be a stammering mess by now if she were here right now,_ Akira thought devilishly of her friend, the grin expanding wider at the thought.

"Tamaki." Kyoya appeared by the boy's side, giving him a look Akira couldn't understand before looking at her. "Asato-san, I hope he wasn't bothering you at all."

"Akira, please. And don't worry, he wasn't bothering me, he was quite nice actually. Plus, it's not like I don't know that the only reason you want me happy is so I don't try to convince my father to withdraw the contract," Akira replied bluntly. She despised all the people who used her to get to her father, so even being in the same room as one of those people did not make her feel very cordial at all.

Kyoya smiled, one of those Shadow King smiles, but Akira didn't know about that side of her. To her, the smile was charming, and made her feel a little guilty about accusing him about using her. She shook those feeling away angrily. _No, he __**is**__ using me! No feeling guilty about revealing the truth!_

"Well, Miss Akira, would you do us the honor of visiting the Host Club?" Tamaki asked, trying and succeeding to ease a little of the tension. "Since you're new and all, the first visit could be free."

"Who says I'd go again?" Akira teased lightly. Tamaki looked a little hurt and dumbstruck, so Akira relented with a laugh. "If I did decide to go, could I bring a friend with me? She's new here too, you know."

"Kimiko Sato, a first year. She's the one in the same class as Haruhi and the twins," Kyoya said, answering Tamaki's unasked question.

"Seems you've done your research," Akira noted.

"I make it my business to know the students of this school," Kyoya replied, with just a hint of contempt in his voice, as well as unexpected pride.

"Do bring her! The more, the merrier!" Tamaki said to Akira as he and Kyoya moved to sit down.

Akira grudgingly admitted respect for Kyoya as the teacher walked into the room. Just from the short conversation, she sould tell he was not only a good businessman, but a good enough diplomat to keep things under his control and manipulate the situation to suit him and whatever he was supporting. Even with all that, he was so… so… well Akira couldn't find the word yet, but she'd figure it out eventually.

() () () () () () () () () ()

_Nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom… __Dang it, its still in there! _The girl stifled a laugh. _This is all Akira's fault!_

Of course, she didn't really believe that. If the song was that annoying, she never would have recorded it. Even now, when they were in separate classrooms, she could already hear Akira's reply to her half-hearted complaints.

_Kimiko, you thought it was funny too!_ Yeah, that was Akira.

_Yeah, well Akira, I didn't think this song would get stuck in my head this long or this badly!_ Kimiko retaliated mentally, knowing it wouldn't mean anything.

She glanced sideways at the rest of the class, who was staring at her openly. Kimiko sighed inwardly. Akira might not mind and be fine with this stuff, but the stares made Kimiko nervous. It wasn't ever so bad when someone else, mainly Akira, was there, but right now Kimiko was alone in front of the room. Alone. Being **stared** at.

_Confident… be confident… nom nom nom…_ Kimiko giggled intoher palm quietly.

Hikaru and Kaoru watched the girl with a detached interest. It wasn't as if the girl concerned **them**, but if something was funny, they wanted to know.

"Hey Haruhi?"

"What Hikaru?" Haruhi asked, just a little absently.

"We're gonna talk to the new girl, wanna come?"

"No, I'm…" Their past pranks and tricks they'd pulled came to Haruhi's mind and hit her full force. "Don't even think about it!" Both twins sent her an evil grin and stalked off towards the front of the room.

_My debt!_ After a moment, Haruhi chased after the twins.

Kimiko looked at the three boys in front of her brother, blushing a little. She wasn't used to getting talked to by boys, especially good-looking boys. The identical twins had to be the Hitachiin twins, while the other just had to be the scholarship student. What was his name again?

"Um…" _Aah! Why didn't I read Akira's research on them? Umm… I think the twins are Hikaru and Kaoru… though I can't tell which one is which… but the other's name… Aaaaaaah! Why can't I remember?_

"Please ignore them," the scholarship boy said. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka."

_A-ha!_ _That was the name!_ Kimiko bowed slightly. "I'm Kimiko Sato! Nice to meet you!"

"Hey, your parents know Kyoya's, right?" One of the twins, probably Kaoru, asked.

"Um… Ootori's parents?" Haruhi nodded. "Yeah, that's them," Kimiko replied. "Actually, the only reason I'm at this school is because of that connection with them."

"Really?" The other twin said, just a little doubtfully.

"Um… w-well, yeah…" Kimiko muttered. "I could be at Roberia." All of them but Haruhi shuddered. They had all had bad experiences with either Roberia or another girl's school, and it was a horrible thought.

"Hey, wanna play a game?" Kaoru asked, though Kimiko was still confused as to which twin was which.

"No, she doesn't," Haruhi answered.

"W-what kind of game?" Kimiko asked reluctantly.

"The… 'Which One is Hikaru' Game!" The twins did the insanely long switch-around and put on the hats. "We pick the penalty if you're wrong!"

"Um…" Haruhi was silent, so Kimiko assumed that meant he had given up and she had to take a guess. She pointed to one of them. "Um… Kaoru? And you're Hikaru?"

"WRONG!" The twins chorused gleefully. "And your penalty is…" Haruhi's death glare was more than enough to make the twins think twice about their penalty game.

"You have to visit the Host Club today!" Kaoru announced, a little weakly while Hikaru glared at the wall, annoyed that this girl was getting away with such a lame penalty.

Kimiko blushed, much to Kaoru's pleasure. It was fun messing with people, and quite obviously, this bothered her quite a bit. "Um… w-well… o-okay…"

"You don't have to do it you know," Haruhi put it, trying to make the embarrassed girl feel better.

"N-no, I lost, so I'll do it," Kimiko replied faintly, unknowingly earning a little respect from the group. _This is so not what I needed!_ Kimiko thought in dismay. After all, she had heard **some** of the things Akira found out in her research.

"Hey Haruhi, did you do last night's homework?" Hikaru asked, effectively taking the attention off Kimiko and ignoring her at the same time.

"You're not copying it Hikaru."

"Please?"

"No."

"Haruhi…"

"No!"

"Hikaru, you can go and copy mine. It's in my bag." Kaoru sent Hikaru to go copy his homework. He looked at Kimiko before he followed Hikaru to the desks, sending her a sly wink. "See ya later Kimiko!"

Kimiko blushed even harder if that was even possible as the boys left. _No, no, no! Stop blushing! Aaaaaaaah! Why did I have to agree to go? Maybe I could just drag Akira with me… yeah, that should work… I'll do what I promised, and I won't be alone and surrounded by attractive boys…

* * *

_

There's Chapter Two! Now that I look at it, the chapter ended kind of strangely… but you can see the potential hopefully… The next chapter will be at the Host Club! I know what their cosplay will be, but you'll have to read to find out! Once again, please give me an honest review on how you feel and how you think this could be improved! It would be a huge help so please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Its been a while since I updated… well, here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: If I owned Host Club, I wouldn't be writing this fanfiction… (forgot this the last two chapters…)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"H-hey Akira? Y-You sure we should do this?" Kimiko stammered, standing next to Akira in front of Music Room 3. No one else was outside but the two of them, mostly because all the girls were inside already.

"Heck yeah! I want first hand experience with this so-called Host Club!" Akira already had a notebook out and open, a huge grin on her face. "Plus, you already know some of the members!"

"I'm not counting my classmates!" Kimiko blushed slightly, remembering what had happened that morning.

Akira hadn't been talking about the twins, but she shrugged. "Anyways, lets go."

"B-but, w-well…"

"Do you know what's on the other side of this door?" Akira asked patiently.

"The Host Club…" Kimiko blushed a lot harder, if that was possible. (AN: She really does blush a lot, doesn't she?)

"And those boys happen to be?"

"Um… well…"

"Hot. Incredibly sexy. Amazingly charming," Akira answered her own question.

"Yeah, but…"

"So, what's the problem?" Akira asked.

"N-nothing! But…"

"So get in there!" Akira grinned as she pushed Kimiko through the doors, watching as she tripped and fell. "You okay?"

"I'm fine you jerk." Kimiko stood and dusted herself off. "Did you really have to push me?"

"Of course!" Akira laughed at Kimiko's face.

"I wouldn't have fallen if it weren't for this stupid uniform," Kimiko muttered. Kimiko grew completely awestruck at the extremities the club went to for the day, while Akira examined the place with a critical eye.

The hosts were dressing as thieves for the day. Every host was dressed in various thief costumes, no doubt designed by the Hitachiins, and were each placed in separate areas of the room, which were decorated to match the costumes.

Many of them were set in old ruins, but were in different areas of the world. Hunny-sempai and Mori seemed to be in a Robin Hood-like forest. Both Tamaki and Kyoya ruled over castle ruins while the twins dwelled in the world of Arabian Nights.

Haruhi, strangely, was still in his uniform, and sat in the ruins of an old burnt up house.

Even more strange, he still had girls surrounding him.

"Hey." Mori's quiet voice broke through all the babble and silenced every one. He was pointing at the two girls at the door.

Kimiko slid behind Akira self-consciously, still feeling a 'hide' reflex from all the stares that morning.

"What's with all the staring?" Kimiko muttered, looking away. All the hosts, except Hikaru, and all the guests were staring at the new arrivals unashamed. Kaoru had a large grin on his face, and after a moment, Hunny-sempai decided to return to his cake, sneaking some of Mori's as well.

Tamaki suddenly appeared before the girls. "What are two nice girls like you doing in a place like this?"

"Hopefully getting entertained," Akira replied. When Tamaki appeared to be hurt, she grinned and stepped to the side, revealing Kimiko. "I don't believe you've met my friend, Kimiko Sato?"

"No, I don't believe I have. Tamaki Suoh, at your service." Tamaki took Kimiko's hands and brought them to his lips. "I'm a thief, and I'm here to steal your heart."

Kimiko blushed, **again**, and Akira could practically hear the fan-girl squeals coming from the girl. It would be just like Kimiko to fall into a not-so-harmless flirtation with the King… time to stop it.

Akira opened her mouth to talk when an adorable cry rang through the room. "Ki-chan! Aki-chan!" Hunny-sempai finally decided to stop eating his cake and pay attention to them. He ran over now that everyone had stopped staring.

"Mitsukuni-sempai." Kimiko and Akira grinned and bowed at the boy respectfully.

"Call me Hunny-sempai!"

Akira and Kimiko looked at each other. "Um…"

"You hate me, don't you? That's why you won't call me that…" Hunny-sempai whimpered, tears filling his eyes.

_Awww… so cute!_ "Okay Hunny-sempai!" The girls chorused.

The tears promptly disappeared. "Yay!" He cheered. "Come on, let's have some cake!" He started to drag the two over to his area, grinning widely.

_I'm thinking we were duped…_ Both girls thought uneasily, freeing themselves, but followed Hunny-sempai dutifully.

"Can I steal you?" someone murmured in Kimiko's ear, picking her up easily and carrying her off. Kimiko was too stunned to freak out, and Akira was too focused on getting cake and information to realize she was missing.

Kimiko was deposited next to someone else in an Arabian costume. "I've come back from my raid successful!" Kaoru boasted with a grin.

"Great," Hikaru drawled sarcastically, making Kimiko and Kaoru frown.

"A-ha!" Kimiko snapped her fingers triumphantly after a moment. "I know who is who now!" Well, kind of. Even their costumes were identical.

Both twins stared at her, one with curiosity, the other in disbelief, as well as all the girls. "Hikaru's the one who's always a grouch around me!" Kimiko pointed out. "Of course, if both of you were still and quiet…"

"It would be impossible to tell them apart," One of the girls said with a pout. Hikaru and Kaoru instantly went to work teasing her lightly, and started a round of twin-cest.

Kimiko's inner fan-girl started to squeal. Now that she paid attention, she discovered Hikaru had an orange hat and Kaoru had a blue one, so it made the twin-cest better. She decided to stick around and watch for a few minutes, instead of flee now that their attention was off of her.

"There you are! Come on!" Akira laughed, coming up suddenly, pulling Kimiko to their original destination.

"Ki-chan!" Hunny-sempai waved his fork in the air. "Strawberry or chocolate?"

Both girls grinned, taking a better look at their costumes. Hunny-sempai was dressed as Robin Hood, and Mori was dressed as his faithful companion, Little John. Strangely enough, it worked.

"Um… strawberry I guess…" Kimiko sat down with the other girls being entertained, Akira plopping down next to Mori.

"Okay! We need to save a piece for Haru-chan though!"

Kimiko had already taken a bite of the cake already, much to everyone's amusement. "Haru-chan?" she mumbled self-consciously.

"Haruhi Fujioka," Akira explained, not paying much attention. She was too busy watching Tamaki's ill-disguised glances towards Haruhi, a suspicion coming to mind.

"What's wrong Aki-chan?" Hunny-sempai looked at Akira with wide eyes, nearly making her squeal out loud.

"Um… is it just me, or would Tamaki and Haruhi make a good gay couple?" Akira asked.

Kimiko choked on her cake, while everyone else envisioned the coupling. Some girls fainted due to the imagination, while Hunny-sempai laughed with childlike amusement.

"So, Kimiko, how do you and Hunny-sempai know each other?" One of the girls asked.

"Huh?" Kimiko's mouth was full again. She was as much of a sweets glutton as Hunny-sempai, so Akira decided to answer for her.

"Their father's work together to train some very talented government officials in martial arts and espionage," Akira explained. "And then Kimiko introduced Hunny-sempai and me."

They all began talking, bringing in Hunny-sempai's adorable childishness, and Mori's stoic silence.

() () () () () () ()

From across the room, Kyoya watched the pair closely, making sure not to neglect his guests.

Kimiko seemed to be very average; if it weren't for her parent's influence, he doubted she would ever have made it to her rank in the school. Her time was used more for her own hobbies than her schoolwork, but mysteriously, any record of what she preferred to do were hidden, and she seemed to have no ambition whatsoever.

Akira was much more interesting. Here grades were very good, due to her studying, so she'd probably make the top five in the class at least. It appeared as if she enjoyed manga, the one pastime he could see her sharing with her younger friend. Instead of inheriting her family business in medicine, she chose to become a lawyer, like Haruhi.

However, most of Kyoya's research on the two brought up nothing but trivial knowledge that was of no use to him. Needless to say, it was annoying. One way or another, he'd get the information he needed… and he'd get it soon.

() () () () () () ()

Time moved very quickly, and the girls started to trickle out until only a few were left, including Akira and Kimiko.

Kaoru gravitated towards the girls. "Hello ladies."

Kimiko blushed, as she was prone to do, nodding her response while Akira waved. "She's not good at talking to boys," Akira explained.

"Hey!" Kimiko glared at her as Kaoru sat next to Kimiko on the couch.

"It's cute," Kaoru said teasingly, causing her to turn away, bright red.

"So…" Kaoru said after a moment. "Why'd you two transfer here?" The two girls didn't answer; because they were too busy giggling over Tamaki chasing Haruhi.

"Oh wait, you're asking us?" Kimiko noticed. "Well…"

"She blew up the science wing," Akira interrupted, blaming her.

"Okay, now wait a minute…"

"She had some help," Akira admitted. "But honestly, how were we supposed to know that heating that mixture of chemicals would cause it to explode?"

"The teacher told us not to do it," Kimiko said. "But saying it that way made us want to heat it up, just to spite her."

"Wait, aren't you a year older Aki-chan?" Hunny-sempai asked. "Why were you in the same class?"

"They had to have joint classes because half our teachers decided that they were on vacation," Akira explained. (AN: Yes, I know this would never happen, but in here, it did!)

"I'm surprised they're letting you two go to the same school again," Kaoru joked. "Aren't they worried you'll blow something else up?"

"Well, I almost got sent to my grandfather, but he was having drama with my cousin," Kimiko replied. "And I was never going to go Roberia; I've had enough of girls schools!"

"I'll bet you wanted to meet the Hosts," Kaoru teased, getting really close to Kimiko.

"W-what?" Kimiko was blushing, and his being so close to her didn't help her think very well. "I-I have to go!" She ran off quickly, barely avoiding hitting the door.

"I'll go after her," Akira laughed. "Good bye!"

() () () () () () ()

Akira caught up to Kimiko easily, seeing she'd stopped moving a few hallways down. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah…" Kimiko's blush hadn't gone away. "He's just…well… you know!"

"Yeah, I do know." Akira laughed at her friend good-naturedly. "And you're overreacting to his hotness. Relax girl."

"Okay…" Kimiko took a few deep breaths to calm herself and changed the subject. "Did you mean what you said about Tamaki and Haruhi?"

"Good couple? Yep, meant every word! Wanna help me get them together?" Akira could be just as devious as the twins when it came to something like this, so Kimiko wasn't too sure she wanted to get involved.

"I think they're both straight," Kimiko murmured to evade the subject of helping, looking for her bag. It wasn't any where nearby. "Oh no…"

"What?"

"I left my bag in the club room! Akira…" Kimiko looked at Akira desperately, with pleading eyes.

"Can't you get it tomorrow?" Akira asked. "I have your homework written down already." Akira didn't really trust Kimiko to write it down, so she'd found out the assignments already.

"No! My script's in there!" Kimiko wailed. "Akira, my dearest best friend, don't make me go back there alone!"

"Fine," Akira sighed jokingly. "Come on." She led the way back to the room and put an ear to the door, shushing her friend. "Shh! Lets listen for a bit!"

"But…"

"Shh!"

() () () () () () ()

Inside the room, it was all Club chaos. Hikaru was being much more sociable now, and both he and Kaoru tried to capture Haruhi, who was running away.

"Come on Haruhi, its just a dress!"

"I said no!"

Tamaki appeared out of nowhere to block Haruhi off. "Haruhi, you are a girl, you should wear dresses like that! As your father, I order you to…"

The doors to Music Room 3 opened with a slam, as both girls fell through them in shock. Both groups stared at each other, stunned into momentary silence.

_Oh my god…

* * *

_

This chapter was a lot of fun, though I didn't write a lot of the hosting parts… I also noticed that Akira and Kimiko's last names do the same thing as Hunny-sempai's nicknames for them… You just add an 'A' to Kimiko's nickname/last name and you have Akira's… I can't believe I just noticed that now… Oh well! Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Yay, I can update a few chapters quickly! I'm typing up a bunch of these now that I have access to my aunt's laptop, but I'll try to get a lot on either way! Well, read and review please! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Host Club. I wish I did, so that the twins would be MINE! And I could share the rest of them with people… mwahahahahaha!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Oh my god…_

_Haruhi's a girl?_ Kimiko was amazed and shocked beyond measure.

_So Kimiko was right, they are straight… This is perfect… but how can Haruhi be a girl? She, he, I don't know which! Haruhi looks like a guy! _Akira was torn between a mixture of shock and glee.

The club stared at the girls, just as shocked._ This is not good…_

_They found out! Now they're going to spill the truth and Haruhi will have to leave the club! _Kaoru thought frantically.

_If they tell, we'll lose our precious daughter!_ The rest of Tamaki's thoughts became a jumbled mess.

_If Haruhi can't work for the club, she'll never be able to pay off her debt,_ Kyoya thought calmly as everyone but the 3rd years began to really freak out.

_We have to keep them from talking!_

Kimiko was the first one to recover. She smiled nervously, sensing the atmosphere was not friendly. "I… um… I just came back to get my bag." She grabbed it and dashed out, dragging her still shocked friend with her.

The twins recovered and roused the 3rd years to action. "After them! We have to make sure they keep quiet!"

Kimiko and Akira glanced backwards to see the twins, Mori, and Hunny-sempai chasing after them. "Aaah! Run!"

"I am running!" Akira snapped.

"Well, they're catching up!" Kimiko replied, looking around frantically for a way out. Anything would work, because with the faces the twins had on, she preferred pain to anything the twins could cook up. She found an escape route. "Akira!"

"What?" Akira glanced back. The hosts were getting closer, and she didn't like the looks they had.

"The windows! Jump!"

Akira looked at Kimiko, obviously thinking she'd gone crazy. "Are you insane?"

"Would you rather they catch you?"

Well, when she put it that way, any broken bones sounded better than getting caught. "After you!"

Kimiko dove towards a window, Akira close behind, but both of them were jolted back and thrown on the ground.

"Ow!"

"Did you have to throw us?" Akira snapped. "Hey, put me down!" Mori had her over one shoulder, fireman-style. "Let go!" She started pounding her fists into his back not expecting it to work. It didn't.

The twins each reached for Kimiko, who was glaring at them evilly.

"Um… Hika-chan, Kao-chan, I wouldn't…" The twins were sent flying as Hunny-sempai started to speak. "…do that…"  
"Ouch!"

"Crazy female!"

Kimiko sent them an evil glare, one worthy of being on a list with Kyoya and Casanova's. "Come on, let's go."

"Huh?"

"You didn't think Ki-chan would leave Aki-chan to deal with us alone, did you?" Hunny-sempai asked. "Ki-chan, do you want more cake?"

"Sure, why not?" Kimiko and Hunny-sempai started to leave the flabbergasted twins behind.

"So you had to hit us?" Hikaru snapped. "And now you're going to eat cake?"

"Yep, that's pretty much it," Kimiko replied calmly. At least she didn't blush when it was Hikaru talking to her. "Hey you two, don't be so grumpy, you tried to grab **me** remember? Self-defense."

When they made it to the club room, the twins miraculously found some rope and tied the girls to separate chairs.

"Is this really necessary?" Akira growled at Kyoya, who seemed to be in charge.

Kyoya shrugged. "I can't stop them." Rather, he didn't care, as long as they made sure the girls didn't tell Haruhi's secret.

"You two are so dead!" Kimiko promised the twins, trying to loosen the ropes. "Trust me, once I get out of here…"

Kaoru put his face in front of hers, grinning. "You wouldn't do that to me, would you?" He was almost purring.

Kimiko backed away as far as she could, blushing deeply. "You'll be the first to go after!" It sounded weak, even to her.

"Now, about what you heard?"

"Oh yeah! Haruhi, you're a girl?" Akira asked, suddenly remembering.

"Yeah."

"Who else knows?" Kimiko didn't try to stop Akira's questions. It was pointless, since she'd just try to get the answers another way.

"The Host Club, Casanova, and you two," Kaoru replied.

After a moment that Akira didn't reply in, Kimiko asked her own question. "Why is Haruhi cross-dressing and working for the Host Club?"

"She owes the club $80,000. (AN: using dollars instead of yen… it's easier for me to remember! That is right, right?)

There was silence for a few moments as the girls blinked a few times. Then they exploded.

"So she's practically a slave?" Akira burst out. "That's so wrong, using a girl like that!"

"Wait, we didn't…"

"You guys are so messed up! That's horrible!"

"We didn't know she was a girl at first! We thought she was a guy!" No one was sure who'd yelled it, but that was what everyone heard.

"And that's supposed to make it better? Honestly, you're all idiots!" Akira snapped.

"I'm jealous!" Kimiko whined suddenly. "I don't want to wear the girl's uniform! I want to be able to wear the guy's uniform too!"

"Kimiko, this isn't the time to complain about that!" Akira said. "Untie me!"

"No." No one moved to untie her, though they all shuddered at the evil glare she sent their way.

"Come on, it's not like I'm going to tell anyone!" Akira complained. "It'll just cause problems, and the Host Club wouldn't be as fun to investigate without her!" Akira glanced at Kimiko.

"Kimiko, you won't tell anyone, will you?"

"I wouldn't subject anyone to this **thing**," Kimiko grimaced, referring to their uniform. "My lips are most definitely sealed. Now can you untie us?"

Kyoya nodded his consent, and the twins set to work. It took fifteen minutes, some scissors, and supernatural strength to untie the two girls.

"Ow… that hurt!" Akira complained. "Did you really have to tie us up?" No one said anything, and Haruhi was watching them all silently, packing up her stuff.

"You two…" Kimiko cracked her knuckles, getting the twin's attention. "Time to die."

Kaoru laughed nervously. "Now, calm down, it was just a joke!"

"I'm not joking!" Kimiko lunged at Kaoru, chasing him around the room as he dodged.

"Yikes!" Tamaki was still in a daze when Kimiko pushed him out of her way, and he landed on top of Haruhi, knocking her down as she got ready to leave.

His legs were straddling her hips, and his hands were by her head. Neither one of the two noticed the position, however, and remained there, their eyes meeting.

"Haruhi, are you okay?" Tamaki asked, concerned.

"I'm fine sempai…" Haruhi gave him an indifferent look. His hands got closer to her shoulders as he leaned up to make sure she was alright.

Tamaki sighed in relief. He'd been worried she'd hit her head on the floor or something.

"Can I get up now?" Tamaki, dense as he is, finally noticed the position they were in and got up in a hurry, as red as a lobster. Then, being the gentleman he is, offered her a hand up.

"Sempai? Are you okay?" Haruhi asked. Tamaki was bright red, and she really hoped he wasn't coming down with a fever. Last time that happened, it had only caused problems. She stood and put a hand on his forehead, checking the temperature. "I don't think you have a fever…"

"I- I'm fine!" Tamaki sent her a grin. "Perhaps we could eat some cake?"

_Aww… how cute!_ Kimiko and Akira thought at the same time, watching the event Kimiko had unintentionally caused. By now, Kimiko had caught Kaoru and decided he wasn't worth the hassle killing him would cause. Good revenge came slowly, and she planned on getting retribution.

"I'm leaving," Haruhi said easily. "I'll see everyone tomorrow." She left without a backwards glance.

"I can't believe Haruhi's actually a girl," Kimiko murmured. "She doesn't have a girly bone in her body, does she?"

"We think the same thing most of the time," Kaoru replied. "Hey, since you know the secret, do you want to model with her?"

"Eww! No way!" Akira faked a gag as Kimiko shook her head vigorously.

"Modeling is a shallow, vain activity! It tells people they have to look a certain way and wear certain things to be accepted in society!" Kimiko ranted. "It's stupid, and ridiculous, and wrong!"

"You do realize you're saying that to the kids of a woman who makes a living off of people modeling her clothing?" Akira noted.

The full meaning of what she had been saying finally hit Kimiko. "What? Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it like that!"

Both twins grinned, though Hikaru's was definitely the more evil of the two. "You could do something better than apologize," Kaoru grinned broadly. "Try the modeling."

Kimiko gave up on the argument she knew she was going to lose anyways. "When?"

"Sunday!"

"I can't. I'm busy then." Kimiko ran through her schedule mentally. She wasn't normally organized, but ever since she'd planned to be at a party and a dance in two different towns at the same time, she'd learned a lesson. "I'm busy everyday for the next few months."

"Oh. Akira, we're drafting you then!"

"No, you're not. I have school work." Akira gathered up her stuff. "I'm leaving now. I'll see everyone sometime."

"Wait, I'll go with you!" Kimiko made sure she had all her things this time and went to chase Akira.

"See you tomorrow Kimiko!" Kaoru called. She blushed and dashed out without saying anything.

Kaoru turned to Hikaru. At some point, the other members had gravitated out of the room, leaving them alone. "Want to head home?" Kaoru asked, noticing his twin's attitude.

"She's annoying."

Kaoru could guess who Hikaru was talking about. "Kimiko? She's fun to tease," Kaoru replied carefully. "Her reactions are funny. Haruhi doesn't even react anymore; we need a new subject."

"I'm leaving," Hikaru stood up to leave. "I'm going to walk. I'll see you at home."

Kaoru stood dumbstruck. He didn't know why Hikaru was so angry now. The only possible reason he could think of was that Hikaru felt Kimiko was trying to force her way into their lives. It fit. Hikaru could be very childish when he felt someone was trying to intrude in their world. He could also be very nasty towards others.

Well, the only thing to do was keep moving.

() () () () () () ()

Kyoya glared at his computer screen. His research was not only trivial, but insane. Clinically insane at that.

He was pretty sure Kimiko had some evil plan in mind for Kaoru, she'd certainly been angry enough. That normally wasn't a sign that someone was very forgiving and tried to stop fights no matter what. She was more the type to start a fight, not end one. At least the reports that she had no experience with boys were true. **That **could prove useful.

Also, her friend Akira was not what the reports had claimed she was. Trusting? Naïve? Blind to the troubles of the world? Easily charmed? No to all four! Except for Hunny-sempai, none of the other hosts had any effect on her, and Hunny-sempai was someone she already knew and felt about in a familial way.

Now, along with all his other work, he had to actually speak to them and work to get information from them, instead of already knowing it. Kyoya was already at a disadvantage, and he knew it. But, if all went as planned, it would all be worth it…

* * *

END OF CHAPTER! How was it? Review please, please, pretty please! Reviews are like treats to me; I LOVE THEM! So review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! Right now, I'm listening to Whispering from Spring Awakening… such a beautifully sad song… sniffle… It brings up some good memories from Theatre… Okay, my ramblings over… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Host Club, nor do I own any of the manga or songs mentioned in this chapter! I really wish I did though…

* * *

Chapter 5

Akira was laughing with Haruhi when Kimiko showed up at school the next day. "So you broke a vase and now you owe the club money? What a klutz! Oh, hey Kimiko!"

"Morning…" Kimiko replied, a little out of it. Due to both shock and a huge workload, she'd gotten less than three hours of sleep. "How are you guys?"

"Fine," Haruhi said. "You okay?" Kimiko had stumbled, going over to them.

"She's okay," Akira laughed. "How much sleep did you get?"

"Not enough," Kimiko muttered, collapsing onto the ground. "Stupid paperwork..."

"There wasn't that much homework," Haruhi stated, confused. She'd only spent about an hour on it.

"Not that… memorizing my script…t hen researching a play…" Kimiko grumbled, nearly asleep.

"Come on," Akira helped the exhausted girl up, grinning at Haruhi. "Let's get you to class. You can fall asleep there."

"So, Haruhi, what do you want to be when you graduate?" Akira asked, forcing Kimiko to walk.

"A lawyer, like my mom."

"Akira wants to be a lawyer too!" Kimiko said, the excerise waking her up a little.

"I have a question," Haruhi said. "Akira's parents are in the medical business, so I see how they're connected to Kyoya's family, but how are yours connected?"  
"To the Ootoris? The Ootori's treat the officials we teach when they get injured," Kimiko replied. "Plus, my grandmother ran a string of private hospitals in her spare time. Ah, classroom!"

Akira laughed as Kimiko plopped her head on her desk. "Wow Kimiko, wow!"

"Aw, shut up, I'm sleepy!"

"Hello Haruhi! Oh hi Akira, what are you doing here?" The twins had arrived.

"Dropping these two off," Akira replied. "And enjoying a conversation."  
"Two?" They saw Kimiko at her desk, listening to her ipod. "Oh."  
"Can we please prank her?" Hikaru asked Haruhi. "She's right there!"

"It's the perfect opportunity!" Kaoru added.

A large book flew at Kaoru's head, barely missing it. Everyone looked at Kimiko who was sitting up, a murderous rage in her eyes. "I am tired. I'm listening to a playlist of my favorite songs including Defying Gravity, Thank Goodness, Whispering, and On My Own. I want to sleep before we start school. So don't even think about it."

The twins hid behind Haruhi, difficult since she was a lot shorter than them. "Scary!"

Akira laughed at them. "She can be so much worse. Well, see ya!"

Kaoru looked at the book Kimiko had thrown skeptically. It was bigger than most dictionaries, and she had thrown it! Opening it, it was all in English, and in play format. "What is this?"

"Book of plays," Kimiko mumbled sleepily. "Can I get it back?"

"I don't know… can you?" Kaoru teased. "What do I get in return?"

"Oh never mind, just keep it." Kimiko was beyond caring at the moment. "I have a bigger copy at home."

Hikaru and Kaoru took advantage of her sleepiness to dig through her bag. "Hey, you like manga?"

Kimiko woke up instantly. "Yes, I do! Don't dig through my stuff!"

"Is that all you have in here?" Hikaru asked. "Vampire Knight? Pretear? What are those?"

"Heard of Inuyasha before," Kaoru noted. "Good series."

"Haruhi, help!" The twins were dangling the books over Kimiko's head, grinning devilishly as she tried to get them back. "This isn't even fair!"

"It relieves our boredom," the twins chorused.

"Haruhi!" Kimiko pleaded.

"They're too tall for me to help," Haruhi replied. "Sorry."

"Well, that's what internet's for," Kimiko sighed. "I'll just read them online. I can survive the day without a reading supply."

"That's no fun," Hikaru muttered.

"Come on, we're just playing!" Kaoru grinned.

"I know, I know," Kimiko stretched. They were so… noisy. She sighed mentally. Now that they were here, there was no way she was going to be able to sleep. Especially with the fan girls trickling in. She was just going to have to find some way to stay awake until lunch.

"These any good?" Kaoru asked, holding a Vampire Knight.

"Yeah! It's a little girly, but most girls these days love Vampire Knight! It's the vampire craze going around," Kimiko beamed. Except for a very annoying heroine she hated, she liked pretty much all of the characters and the drama… well, she was a girl after all. "And Pretear's not bad, but its super girly. Though, the Leafe Knights are so good looking!"

"Borrowing these." Kaoru took the books and started to leaf through them at his desk, Hikaru following closely. Kimiko wondered if it was a coincidence that Haruhi sat in between the two of them, or if it had been arranged.

_They are cute_, Kimiko thought about the twins, lamenting her day's reading supply at the same time. Well, they were more than cute, but still… too bad only one of them had a decent attitude!

_What did I even do to him? Its annoying!_Kimiko sighed angrily. _He's been nothing but a jerk from the moment he laid eyes on me! I try to be nice, I try to be social, but he acts like such a punk! Honestly, his looks are the only good thing about him! He should act more like Kaoru! He's mean, and anti-social, and a complete jerk! _

She noticed Hikaru laughing with his twin and Haruhi and sighed again. _But then again, maybe he only hates me…_

() () () () () () ()

Akira sat reading at her desk, listening to an American band, Fall Out Boy. She had always liked them, but Kimiko had managed to get her obsessed with musicals like Wicked as well. She was so involved, she didn't even notice when Tamaki and Kyoya walked into the room.

"Interesting reading?" Kyoya asked after watching her a moment, as Tamaki flirted with the other girls in class.

"Very." Akira didn't bother to look up, but turned her ipod down in order to be able to hear. "Kimiko gave it to me to read."

_A book on serial killers… definitely not sweet or innocent!_"The two of you are close?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Akira finished the chapter she was reading and looked up at him.

"Its my…"

"Business to know about the students of this school," Akira interrupted. "I got that. Didn't you already get info on the both of us?" Kyoya remained silent. "Oh, you got the bogus stuff, didn't you? The stuff saying we were sweet little angels, and were perfect in every way, right?"  
"Yes, I did," Kyoya watched in interest as the girl laughed.

"Wow, I thought after our last antic, they'd all deleted that stuff! And let me guess, no real personal information showed up either, right?"

"Except that Sato-san has no relationship experience, no." Kyoya waited for Akira to stop laughing, surprised she found it that funny.

"Wow. Just… wow. Well, unless its completely personal, I don't mind giving you answers," Akira replied. "First thing, Kimiko hates being called Sato-san. Absolutely hates it."

"Really?" Kyoya was suspicious of the girls easy offer. Akira was too much like him to give free offers, he'd already noticed that.

"Of course. I can respect your business to know people enough to give you that. I mean, its not like you could help getting the wrong information," Akira smiled innocently, setting warning bells off in Kyoya's mind.

"What do you want in return?" Kyoya asked, sending her a look. He didn't trust the girl's sweet smile. The only thing it could mean was trouble.

"Who says I want anything in return?" Akira replied, mischief glinting in her eyes. There was no way Kyoya could trust that look. He sent her a calm look back. "Okay, I do want something! But its not much, I promise!"

"What is it?"

"Nothing much," Akira assured him. "All I want is…" She glanced around to make sure no one could hear.

"I want you to help me get Tamaki and Haruhi together."

* * *

Yay! This chapters done! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! I wonder… will Kyoya agree to Akira's deal? Read on to find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own Host Club, or any of the Hosts… I REALLY WISH I DID!

* * *

Chapter 6

"I'm not going to do it," Kyoya said. "It's a waste of my time." It was lunch now, and Akira had brought up the subject again as soon as Tamaki had left to find Haruhi. She refused to let it go.

"Oh come on, I'm giving you information for your help!" Akira snapped. She sighed in exasperation at his silence and glared at his back, which he had so graciously turned towards her.

A sly smile grew slowly as she got an idea. "It could be very profitable for the club," she said.

"How so?" Kyoya turned to the girl suspiciously.

"Well, girls are all about boy love," Akira replied. "They'd love…"

"That's what the twins are for," Kyoya interrupted easily.

"No! That's a forbidden love between brothers," Akira insisted. "This would be pure love, and it's allowed and for everyone to see. Not many girls could resist. Trust me, I'm a girl! I know these things."

"I'll think about it." Kyoya wasn't too sure she was really that much of a girl. Or at least, a girl he could take Host Club advice from.

Akira rolled her eyes. He was so annoying. You just couldn't get a straight answer out of him.

Kyoya watched the girl out of the corner of his eye as she started mumbling to herself, smirking to himself. Helping her wouldn't hurt him any, and he needed that information. All his plans depended on it. But was getting the incredibly dense Tamaki and indifferent Haruhi together worth all the trouble? No, it wasn't.

"Fine. I'll do it." The words came out impulsively. He'd make this work… he had to.

() () () () () ()

"Kaoru?" Kimiko took advantage of Hikaru being gone to talk to Kaoru. She'd rather be sleeping, but Akira had asked her to do this for her, and she couldn't refuse. Akira always helped her, so this was the least she could do.

"Hm?" Kaoru sent her a warm grin, reading one of her books.

"Um… w-well, um… Akira asked me to ask if you and Hikaru would help her with something," Kimiko stuttered, but at least she wasn't blushing this time.

"What would I get in return?" Kaoru asked teasingly.

"Excuse me?" Kimiko wasn't sure what she had heard, but she was still angry enough about the teasing to not want to be teased when she was this nervous.

"What does she want us to do?" Kaoru changed the question. It wasn't worth angering her, especially when she was still plotting revenge.

"Oh! Um… well…" Now that it was time to ask, she had a hard time getting the question out. "Um… she wants you to help get Tamaki and Haruhi together!" At least Haruhi was gone avoiding Tamaki, so she didn't hear Kimiko's sudden outburst.

"Not gonna happen!" Both twins chorused, Hikaru returning.

Kimiko bit her lip as she was then ignored. Akira had made it clear that this was important, and she wasn't going to talk to her if she'd failed to get the twins help. And then, Akira had said that if she didn't get their help, Kimiko wouldn't be able to help with the matchmaking.

Kimiko didn't want to be shunned by the one person who kept her sane. Plus, she didn't want to be left out of the matchmaking. It sounded fun.

_Wait… fun?_ She remembered everything she had heard about the twins. "It could be fun. You could… make it a game." Kimiko prodded.

"A game?" Kimiko nodded vigorously at the twin's question. "What kind of game?"

"Um…" Kimiko hadn't thought this through completely. "Whoever comes up with the best idea to try getting them together wins and um… gives the loser a penalty game. We'll keep track and whoever wins the most when they get together… uh… gets to keep the loser as a slave for a week!" _Please work!_

"Sounds interesting," Kaoru replied after a moment. "I'll have to think of some good penalty games for you."

"Me?" This wasn't what Kimiko had in mind.

"Yeah. You're playing, right?"  
"Well… I wasn't…"

"She's probably too scared to," Hikaru said. "She's just a little coward."

Kimiko snapped at the dare. "I was going to play! I wasn't planning on losing!" She realized her mistake as both twins grinned.

"Well then… let's start the game."

* * *

Yay, another chapter! I'm the author and I'm kind of scared of what the twins are going to do… Can anyone guess what Kyoya's up to? Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

It's been a while since I worked on this… sorry to the people who wanted to see what happened next! *sweat drop* Well, enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN HOST CLUB OR ANYTHING ELSE MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER… Does anyone else think this is crazy?

Oh, by the way... most of the bolded words are text messages! And the underlined paragraphs at the end are what Kyoya typed into his computer! (Just wanted to point that out beforehand XD)

* * *

Chapter 7

"And now I'm playing the game, and Hikari's bound to have horrible plans…" Kimiko and Akira were at her house, and she was ranting to her friend when they were** supposed** to be studying.

"Um…Kimiko? You said Hikari," Akira interrupted. "It's Hikaru, remember? Hikari tends to be the one getting the penalty games."

"Okay, **Hikaru** then! Well, he's going to give me horrible penalty games, and Kaoru's penalty games will just be embarrassing!" Kimiko retorted. "I'm fighting against the both of them! What do I do?"

"Win." Akira was too happy planning for the matchmaking to feel much sympathy for her friend. Plus, they may have been friends, but each enjoyed seeing the other in pain.

"Yes, because I'm sure that's so easy," Kimiko drawled sarcastically. "Beat the twins at a game. Yes, it'll be a breeze!"

"Way to look at the situation optimistically! Oh, hold on, I got a text." Akira pulled out her phone and turned away. She flipped it open, finding a text from Kyoya. She'd managed to get him to exchange numbers after finally convincing him to help out with the matchmaking.

**Vampires?**

Akira frowned and raised her eyebrows. That was unexpected. **What about them?**

**Are they popular with girls?**

Akira chuckled at that, ignoring the other girl's confused look. Kyoya knew a lot about what made girls happy, so he should already know this. Akira suspected he wanted to check with her to test her. **Uh…duh! Sexy immortals falling in love with human girls are completely hot! Why?**

Kyoya didn't reply after a moment, so Akira began to think that he wasn't going to. "Come on Kimiko, it's time to study."

"Blah. I don't like studying," Kimiko muttered. "There's never anything interesting to study when I actually have to study."

"Well, make it look like you're working," Akira laughed. "You might get interested."

Kimiko muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "Fat chance."

"At least finish your homework," Akira sighed.

Kimiko groaned. "Can I do some of it, and do the rest at lunch?"

"No."

"Come on!"

"Nope."

"Please!"

"Just get it over with!"

"Akira…"

"Oh, text! Get to work!" Akira dove for the phone she had left by the bed.

"Shouldn't you be working too?"

"I do my homework on a regular basis," Akira replied smugly, opening her phone. "So don't try turning this on me!"

It was Kyoya again.** Come to the Host Club tomorrow. Bring Kimiko.**

And he was now ordering her around. Akira had a distinct feeling Kyoya expected to be obeyed and wouldn't respond to any of her protests. It was best to do as he said for now, and then bother him in person.

"Hey, we're going to the Host Club tomorrow," Akira said, shoving her phone into her bag with her books. "Kyoya's orders."

"Why do we have to listen to him?" Kimiko was leaning off her bed, looking under it in boredom. "Hey, I've been looking for this hat! When did I shove it under here? We haven't been here for that long!"

"Great, disorganized you found your hat. And we are listening to him because he is helping with the matchmaking and could make things difficult if he tries to stop us," Akira replied, putting her bag on. "I've got to go home. See you tomorrow."

"Wait; don't leave me to study alone!"

Akira pretended to think about it. "Nah, I think I will. While you're at it, make some plans to beat the twins." Akira was still laughing as she closed the door, hearing the pillow hit it behind her.

() () () () () () ()

The two girls squealed when they opened the doors to Music Room 3, though Kimiko's was much louder. They were being let in earlier than everyone else, so their reactions weren't lost to the boys.

"Aaah! Hunny-sempai, you're so cute! Akira look, he's Ichijou! Oh Mori, you're Kain right?" Kimiko was in total fan girl mode.

"Oh my god! Haruhi, you're Rido! And Tamaki just has to be Aido!"

Akira laughed at her friend. "I'm surprised you haven't looked for your favorite character," she teased.

"You're right!" Kimiko turned to the twins, sighing. "So… um… which one of you is Zero?"

She didn't get an answer. "I'm going to guess then! Kaoru is Ichiru, because he's the more social of the twins in both sets, and Hikari is Zero!"

"Grr…" Kimiko noticed her lapse as Akira and Kaoru burst out laughing.

"Oops! I meant Hikaru is Zero!" Kimiko finally noticed Zero and squealed again. "Squee! Kyoya's Kaname-sempai! Akira, look!"

"I see." Akira was actually just as excited as Kimiko. The hosts actually worked to look like the characters, and even Kyoya was in full costume. Not that Akira was paying much attention to Kyoya, but was much more involved in watching Tamaki and Haruhi. "Whose idea was this?"

"Kaoru brought the manga as an idea," Kyoya replied, momentarily distracting Kimiko from the fact the room looked exactly like Cross Academy, including the trees from the grounds.

"My manga! Kaoru!" The boy dressed as Ichiru Kiryu flinched, the bell in his now silver hair ringing.

"Don't kill me!" He was still scarred from the evil glares and the plans they were sure she had up her sleeve.

Kimiko instead hugged Kaoru around the waist tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you for stealing my manga and bringing it here! This is officially the best thing to ever happen to me!"

"Uh…okay…" Kaoru grinned. At least she wasn't trying to kill him, and it was nice she wasn't running away from him and blushing. That was a plus, and this wouldn't leave her suspecting a prank.

Hikaru scowled at the two of them and pulled Kimiko off of Kaoru. For once, she didn't mind and just dashed off to go lecture Haruhi about how she had to act more evil.

"Akira. Here." Kyoya handed Akira a paper bag and pointed to the back room. "Grab Kimiko while you're at it."

"I'm sick of you ordering me around," Akira replied calmly. "What is it you're planning?"

"I'm making helping you with your matchmaking plan worth the club's time," Kyoya smiled kindly. "Or would you prefer I back out?"

_Grr…_ Akira had to admit he was manipulating her quite easily.

Akira looked into the bag and shook her head. "Even if I do this, Kimiko won't ever go for this. She hates clothes like this."

"Like what?" Kimiko popped up next to her. "Oh cool, the Vampire Knight uniforms! I love this design! Cool!"

"Not cool!" Akira hissed. "We don't want to join the Host Club!"

"What are you talking about? Kyoya wouldn't ask us to do that permanently, right?" Kimiko grinned at Kyoya. "He's seen how bad I am with guys, and you just would refuse to do it!"

Kyoya didn't reply, which Kimiko took as agreement. "See? Please Akira, one day! That's all I ask! Just to wear the uniforms! They're cuter than ours!"

Akira had to agree with that. The yellow abominations were horrible, but having to flirt with a bunch of random guys to get to wear a cute uniform would not be worth it. If Kimiko weren't so happy and in awe of the Vampire Knight cosplay, she'd say the same thing.

"Please?" Kimiko looked at Akira pleadingly. "I'll wear the Day Class uniform! And I promise to study and do all my homework for a month without missing a single assignment or a complaint!"

Now Kimiko was trying to bribe her. Well, it wasn't going to work.

"I'll get you as many computer programs you want! And that really cool program you've wanted for months!" That got Akira's attention.

"Just for this one day?"

"Yeah! Just this one!" Kimiko promised, holding the uniforms.

"…Fine." Akira grabbed Kimiko's arm and dragged her off, resisting the urge to smile in excitement.

() () () () () () ()

Kyoya took advantage of their absence to sit at his computer and type.

I've managed to get the girls involved with the Host Club. There were some difficulties with Akira Asato, but getting even one of them involved meant the other would also join.

Now, if even one of the clients can catch one of the girls fancy, their families' contributions to the Ootori family would increase. Dating and an engagement would be best, but with these girls, managing that feat may be more trouble than its worth.

Especially with Kimiko Sato. Unnoticed by all three involved, the twins are unnaturally protective of the girl, especially Kaoru. It may be a good thing she doesn't notice, because it is unknown how she would react. Finding a boyfriend/fiancée that won't be chased off by the twins will not be an easy feat, even if she could overcome her shyness when she's with one boy.

Akira Asato will also prove difficult. She's much too intelligent to get caught up in any schemes I would create, and she was adamant about not joining the Hosts. If she had not been bribed by Kimiko Sato, things could be in a worse situation. It is already bad enough, seeing as her only concern at the moment is getting Haruhi and Tamaki together.

It is also of my opinion that none of the boys add up mentally to Akira Asato in any other aspect but social standing. Even if they had, she would probably intimidate them and scare them off if they tried to get close.

However, if my plan works, one of the boys they speak to will catch their eyes, and they will end up getting close. Then, the contribution to, and the power of the Ootori family will increase tenfold.

* * *

All done! Hope you enjoyed! Also, I am taking requests for the Hosts cosplay, so if you want to see the hosts in any special manga/anime cosplay, tell me in a review! Even if you don't , send a review and tell me what you think! SO REVIEW PLEASE!


	8. Chapter 8

Yep, here it is… I've had ideas for this story for a while now… and now I'm finally typing it out! Also, I've been brain-dead for a while… all confused since my brother got sworn into the Marines… sigh… oh well, my rambling is all over now. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, the hosts, or any other manga/anime/song/etc. mentioned in this fan fiction. It is very sad, I know…

* * *

Chapter 8

"Ki-chan! Aki-chan! We're about to open!"

"C-coming!" Kimiko wasn't blushing thankfully, but she was trying in vain to cover up more. Apparently in her excitement, she'd forgotten how short the Vampire Knight skirts were.

"Ready to meet the onslaught?" Akira asked. "And don't forget about my computer programs!"

"I won't!" Kimiko pulled on a necklace she'd dug out of her school bag. "There, now we can go!"

"Really? You bring that to school? Seriously?"

"Drop it!" Kimiko pushed Akira out of the dressing room, and followed, frowning a little.

They were welcomed by stares by all the males of the Host Club, and whistles from one of the twins. Akira sent them a look saying, 'Stop staring or die', and Kimiko began to shuffle uncomfortably.

"Wow, amazing how much of a change there is when you change clothes,"

Hikaru drawled. "One could almost think you're attractive."

"Haha, very funny," Kimiko growled. "You're very charming; I don't know how any girl could resist you."

"Hey, hold the insults!" Akira laughed, holding Kimiko back. "You're going to enjoy this, remember?"

"It can't be that hard," Kimiko replied. "I can insult him and have fun at the same time."

"Well, make sure you don't cause problems once the guests are in," Kyoya said, running his eyes over the girls to make sure they were satisfactory. This was the first time they were using girls as Hosts, and he wasn't sure how the boys would react. Though he had heard a lot of them planned on coming to see the girls…

Kimiko was wearing a necklace that wasn't in the package, but he recognized it from the manga, so it wasn't bad. She looked like any normal schoolgirl, including being tiny so that boys felt the need to protect her.

Akira stood confidently, and didn't seem to notice Kyoya's eyes hover on her longer than they had Kimiko. Her hair was draped down, brushed out of her eyes, and pinned down with a silver barrette. Like Kimiko, her skirt was short, only it was white, so it set off her tanned skin easily.

Kyoya tore his eyes away and turned to his laptop, forgetting everything but his objective.

Kaoru looked over Kimiko and frowned. "Are you sure about wearing that?"

"Huh? Why wouldn't I be?" Kimiko looked down at herself. It didn't look too bad; except the skirt was so short she felt the need to hunt down a pair of leggings. Plus, she'd been forced into worse. "It's not too bad."

"Yeah, it's just…" Kaoru looked like he was blushing, but Kimiko didn't notice. "Well…"

"Yeah?" Kimiko didn't get a reply. "Hey Kaoru? Are you okay?"

"He's fine, he's just worried about the rejections you're sure to get from the clients," Hikaru replied. "I mean, come on, who's gonna want to be entertained by a shorty like you?"

Kimiko's back went up and Akira felt it was time to jump in. "So, Kyoya, what are we supposed to do; besides entertain a bunch of guys?"

"Those of us dressed as Night Class students will be over there," Kyoya said, gesturing towards a Moon Dorm replica. "While Day Class students and Haruhi dressed as Rido will be by the Sun Dorm replica. All you need to do is keep our guests happy."

Akira headed over to her spot while the twins hovered around Kimiko a little while longer.

"Hey, is that the necklace Yuki wears?" Kaoru asked, noticing Kimiko's addition to the costume. "I noticed it while we read the manga."

"Oh yeah!" Kimiko replied, grinning despite beginning to feel nervous. "I'm hoping with this on, I can act a little more like Yuki and not be shy around guys."

"If you need to do that, can you even be sure you can handle it alone?" Hikaru asked, daring her a little.

That brought out Kimiko's attitude. "I don't need to be watched over like a little kid, I'll be fine! I don't freak out around all guys!"

"So I should feel special?" Kaoru teased, ringing his bell.

Kimiko glared at him and stalked off. She'd show the both of them she could handle herself just fine.

() () () () () () ()

Akira watched the crowds, handling them flawlessly, smiling at the boys in front of her. They were actually fun and easy to talk to, and Akira was not as shy as Kimiko could be, though Kimiko could act like she wasn't freaking out if she really wanted to. However…

Some of the looks she was getting didn't quite make it up to her face. They hovered at her legs and chest, just long enough to make her uncomfortable. That's when being Kimiko would be helpful, because Akira was sure that the boys knew she wasn't comfortable and were enjoying it.

"Kyoya, are you wearing contacts?" Akira heard a girl ask, and Akira risked a glance over. Strange, Akira hadn't thought to ask… she should have realized Kyoya wasn't wearing his glasses.

Akira nearly jumped when someone grabbed onto her shoulder. "You okay?" The boy holding her shoulder asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Would you like more tea?" Akira sent all the boys a sweet smile, picking up the pot. She enjoyed watching them fumble for words for a while.

"I'd like some." One of the boys across from her, with dark hair and eyes, reached out and touched her hand as she reached for his cup.

"We could all use some," Kyoya's voice resonated from behind Akira, and she was surprised to see his entire group of girls with him.

"It's your first time, so I thought I'd come and check up on you," Kyoya answered her unasked question. "But I didn't want to abandon my guests. I trust you don't mind?"

"No, not at all," Akira replied. What shocked her was that she actually meant it. With him nearby, the boys would all be kept in check, and it would give her some incentive to be a better Host than him.

Of course, it was weird for him to check up on her, especially since he hadn't been to Kimiko, and didn't seem to be moving that way anytime soon.

What was even weirder however, was the unmistakable dark aura rising subtlety from Kyoya whenever a boy tried to get close to Akira…

() () () () () () ()

Kimiko giggled over the boys around her arguing about school subjects. Right now, they were debating about which was better: math or science, and it was more entertaining to watch than it sounded.

Also, once she managed to get them rolling, she didn't actually have to talk. That was a nice plus right there.

It was just too bad the crowd was so large though. Kimiko would have enjoyed watching Tamaki act like Aido, or see how Akira was doing. The two girls didn't have a character, so they just had to be themselves and entertain the guests as much as possible.

It was time to break the debate. Kimiko was already of the mind science was better anyways. "Would you boys like something to eat or drink?" Kimiko asked, smiling at the boys. "You've been debating that for quite a while."

The boys all blushed bright red, and Kimiko laughed inwardly. _It's supposed to be me in that position. Haha!_

"S-sure, I'll have some," the boys stammered. One of them, a taller boy with spiked brown hair moved to sit next to her, where there was an open seat.

"Here, let me help," he said, picking up the pot easily. "I'm Ren Higurashi. I'm in your class." Kimiko had been staring at him, unable to recognize him.

"Oh, no, I can do it!" Kimiko protested gently, trying to take the pot, covering his hand with hers. He didn't hand it over.

"I want to help," Ren replied quietly, making Kimiko's knees feel weak. He was so cute, with sincere jade eyes and a gentle voice and…

"Hey." One of the twins sat on Kimiko's other side, turning her to face him. He wasn't wearing a bell.

"What is it?" Kimiko resisted the urge to scowl and snap, and smiled sweetly instead. It took all her self-control and acting ability to make it look real. _What is Hikaru doing here?_

Hikaru touched the necklace she was wearing, picking it up and then dropping it. "You said that Yuki girl wore it, right?"

"Yeah…" Kimiko was seriously confused. "Why?"  
"Yuki was rarely alone," Hikaru explained, forcing her to stand up and grabbed her arm. "She was always with Zero or Kaname."

"I know that… why… oh no, you are not dragging…" Hikaru started to drag her away from her guests. Apparently he was.

Kimiko turned to look at the boys, and met Ren's eyes, nearly growing weak again. "You boys are welcome to come with us," Kimiko said in slight rebelling to Hikaru's pulling.

She kept eye contact with the boys. "Please do come actually. I don't want to just leave you guys behind."

All the boys took her up on the offer, following closely. That wasn't a big surprise, considering the way they had acted earlier.

The surprise came when she saw how shocked Kaoru was at Hikaru's actions. He obviously hadn't sent Hikaru to get her.

_Why would Hikaru get me on his own?_

() () () () () () ()

The crowd was gone. Kimiko plopped onto a couch wearily, sighing in relief, and Akira did the same next to her. Kaoru laughed at them, earning two evil glares.

"Ah…I'm so exhausted! Pretending the guys aren't totally staring at you in inappropriate places is tiring! How do actors act all the time?" Akira complained after ensuring Kaoru had the right amount of fear instilled in him.

"Well, they normally have a character role and…"

"Rhetorical question Kimiko!"

They began to bicker playfully, while the twins chased Haruhi around the room, carrying a bright pink dress. Tamaki was chasing the twins, but no one was sure if he was trying to help or stop the twins. Kyoya was on his laptop, as he always seemed to be, and Mori watched on while Hunny-sempai ate his cake.

Except for the addition of two girls, it was just another typical day at the Host Club.

* * *

Whoo hoo! This is a longer chapter than usual… yay! I really enjoyed writing this… Again, if there are any cosplays you want to see the Hosts do, send the suggestion to me in a review or message, and I'll see if I can put it in! So review please!

Also, not trying to be mean, but if you favorite/follow this story, or do both, please review as well! That way, I can know what you like and keep putting that in, instead of stuff that's not as fun or interesting to read. Thanks!


End file.
